1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally pertains to electronic switches and, more specifically, to controllable electronic switches for controlling power distribution.
2. Background
Power switches have been used for many years to connect and disconnect power sources to loads. A common type of power switch is a circuit breaker, which generally provides a function of preventing an excessive amount of current from being drawn from the power source or into the load, by breaking the electrical circuit path between the source and load when the current limit is reached. A typical circuit breaker has a bimetal arm through which travels a power signal from the source to the load. One end of the bimetal arm is connected to the power signal line, while the other end of the bimetal arm is connected to an electrical conductor from which the power can be distributed to the load. When too much current travels through the bimetal arm, the heat from the current causes the bimetal arm to deform or bend in a predictable manner, which causes the bimetal arm to break contact with the electrical conductor, resulting in a break between the power signal and the load. In this manner, the source and load are both protected from currents which exceed a certain limit.
While circuit breakers are useful for protecting against high current levels, they are generally passive circuit elements whose response depends entirely upon the amount of power being drawn by the load. They typically do not provide active control of a power signal line. However, some resettable circuit breakers have been proposed, which utilize, for example, a spring-operated mechanism allowing a remote operator to open and close the contacts of the circuit breaker. An example of such a circuit breaker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,781 issued to J. Cotton.
Other types of remotely controlled or operated circuit breakers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,121 to Peter et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,190 to Wafer et al. These circuit breakers involve rather elaborate mechanisms that, due to their complexity, would be expensive to manufacture and potentially subject to mechanical wear or failure.
Besides circuit breakers, other types of circuits have been utilized in controlling power signals. However, these other types of circuits have drawbacks as well. For example, solid state switches (e.g., transistors or silicon-controlled rectifiers (SCRs)) can be used as switches between a power source and load, for controlling distribution of the power signal to the load. However, transistors and SCRs generally have limited power ratings and, at high current levels, can become damaged or shorted. Moreover, transistors or SCRs with high power ratings can be relatively expensive.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a controllable electronic switch capable of selectively connecting or disconnecting a power source to a load. It would further be advantageous to provide such a switch that is reliable, durable, and low-cost, and that can handle relatively high power demands, such as may be required for residential or commercial applications.